Forgotten
by faithxtrustxandxpixiedust
Summary: This story is about quil and claire but told by non-twilight character. quil and claires story doesn't start till about the 2nd chapter so be patient. i suck at summarys so just read it?


**A/N :Hey anyone who decides to read this. This is my first story so reviews good/bad would be much appreciated. Thanks.**

"So the baby sitter will be here in about an hour and then we'll be on our way" his mother said as she straightened his shelves avoiding his gaze

"So the baby sitter will be here in about an hour and then we'll be on our way" his mother said as she straightened his shelves avoiding his gaze.

"Baby sitter?" he asked.

"Not for you of course Spence for the girls, its not that we don't trust that you could take care of them we just thought it be to hard on you with your leg and every thing." His dad said leaving him no room for argument. He knew they hadn't hired a babysitter because it'd be hard on him physically- though that was part of it he supposed- he knew they didn't trust him to take care of his two younger sisters Kate and Hayley, he couldn't really blame them, if he was honest with him self he didn't either, " It's fine, dad. Don't worry about it." He saw the look of relief on his mothers face and felt terribly guilty he knew he wasn't making life easy on his parents lately and now his grandmother was really ill, he had excellent timing.

"Alright honey do you need anything before we go?"

"No mom, I'm fine really."

"Well, Alright if your sure" His mom said as they started to leave his room. He knew she felt bad about leaving now but her mom needed her so she was going. She had tried to talk his dad into staying but he refused. Spencer knew why he wouldn't stay home, his dad was a doctor and knew from what granddad told him on the phone that she wasn't going to live much longer and he didn't want his wife to deal with that alone.

"I'm sure."

He heard the door bell ring and the muted voices of his parents. The babysitter must be here he thought. A few minutes later his dad came into his room. "Well I guess where ready to leave then. The babysitters here. Her names Cassi. I told her you were healing from an accident and would probably spend most your time up here, didn't want her to think it was her keepin' you locked in here."

"Alright, guess I'll see you when you get back then."

"Bye son. I love you"

"Bye dad, love you too."

A few minutes later he heard the sounds of his parents leaving. Hayley was crying. He could hear Kate's voice trying to sooth her and smiled sadly. He knew she would probably cry herself to sleep tonight but for now she was being the strong big sister. They moved in to the living room and he could no longer hear their voices. Hayley's sobs had subsided and he heard her shrill little girl laughter.

_Knock, knock _"Can I come in?"

"Okay." He called. The door opened and a girl about his age stepped in. "Hi, I'm Cassie." She said cheerfully.

"Spencer." He replied. He looked her over she was pretty, blond hair, pale skin, average height, nice shape. He looked into her face she had the bluest eyes he had ever seen, they seemed endless, as though they held a thousand secrets. He realized she had been talking but couldn't remember what she had said. "I'm sorry, What was that?" he asked feeling stupid.

"Um… I know your parents said you'd probably keep to your self but I wanted to introduce my self and see if you wanted to come out and watch a movie with us?" she said, seeming unsure. "Were watching the Little Mermaid, Hayley's choice"

"Yeah its her favorite. I, uh I think I'll just stay here." She gave a breathy laugh and he realized she was nervous, how much had his parents told her?

"I figured," she said. "Well, is there anything you need?" she asked.

"No," he replied shortly. He saw a small frown flicker across her face. "Thanks." He said hoping she would leave.

"Okay," she said slowly. "Well if you need anything just holler" she said cheerfully as she left the room.

She sighed as she walked back to the living room where the two girls sat waiting patiently for her to start the movie. Kate glanced back as she entered, "I told you he wouldn't come" she said in a small voice.

"Yes, well lets start the movie then and he'll just miss out on all the fun" she said with a laugh.

"Cathie, can we hafe pop-corn, Pleath." Hayley begged she was missing her to front teeth witch gave her the most adorable lisp.

"Ya, please Cassie." Kate added in.

"Well how can I say no to that?" she said with a laugh. She put the movie in and turned to the kitchen. "I'll be right back with that pop- corn" she said. A small chorus of yeah's sounded as she left the room.

Cassie couldn't help but wonder about Spencer. She hadn't expected him to join them she just wanted to meet him and according to his parents that might be the only time she saw him. She couldn't deny that he was gorgeous. His skin was slightly darker than his sisters like ginger bread instead of coffee. His dark hair was shorter than most Quileute teen she had seen. What caught her attention most though were his emerald green eyes. They were startlingly beautiful, the rest of his family had brown eyes, even his mother who was not Quileute and had blond hair and fair skin. His looks weren't what had her mind driffting back to him though, well not completely anyway. He had seemed nice enough, but then he looked angry and she couldn't figure out what she had done wrong. Beep beep beep. The pop-corn was done calling her attention back she poured in into a bowl and went back to the girls, "here you go" she said as she sat between them on the floor holding the bowl of pop-corn. Soon the bowl was empty and she set it aside and a sleepy looking Hayley crawled into her lap, snuggling against her. " I think its time for bed little one." She said as she stroked her messy curls.

"mmnnmm" she murmured. "I want'a finith the mofie"

Cassie sighed "Alright" she said she knew the little girl would be asleep within minutes anyway.

Spencer slowly got out of bed. He didn't really want to leave his room but he was hungry, and the lingering smell of pop-corn only made him hungrier. So he hobbled on his crutches to the kitchen. He hated these thing and couldn't wait till he didn't have to use them any more. He opened the fridge and pulled out a piece of left over pizza. He heard the Little Mermaid coming to a close in the living room, he frowned Hayley should be in bed. He was shocked she was still awake. He made his way to the living room ready to tell Cassie Hayley should be in bed by now. He stopped at the edge of the room he saw little Hayley curled up asleep in Cassie's arms with Kate laying against her leg eyes lids dropping . An image flashed through his mind it was of him five years before sitting where Cassie was now with Hayley asleep in his arms, Katie asleep against his leg. His throat felt thick at the memory, they used to be inseparable, Him and Hayley and Kate. They had followed him like ducklings worshiping there older brother. Now Hayley barley came near him and Kate tip-toed around when she did. He felt heavy with guilt. How much had he hurt his sisters with his selfishness? The movie ended and cassie lightly nudged Katie. "Time for bed now." She whispered so softly he could barely hear her. Katie slowly made her way to her room as Cassie stood up carrying Hayley. She followed Katie without even seeing him.

He stood frozen where he was waiting for her to come back down. She gasped softly when she saw him. And then laughed quietly her cheeks brightening with embarrassment, "I didn't expect to see you down here." She said softly, as she picked up the blankets they had used and put them away. "Do you want to watch T.V. or something?", she asked as she straightened grasping the pop-corn bowl. He didn't answer and she looked nervously around, "Umm.. is- is something wrong?" she stammered looking at him for then first time.

"Yes." He answered. He wondered what had made him say that and wished he could call back his words.

"What is it?" she asked, sounding concerned.

"Nothing, never mind." He said as he turned away and went into the kitchen. She followed him putting the bowl on the counter then turning towards him,

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

" No, you didn't do anything wrong." He assured her. "It has nothing to do with you." And he walked into his room.

Cassie sighed, "whatever" she said to herself as she turned of the T.V. and made her way to her room.

_Knock, Knock. _" Can I come in?" He sighed. He had a headache and just wanted to go to sleep but he didn't want to hurt her feelings as he'd done so often lately.

"Sure Kate, come on in." She opened the door slowly and quietly walked to his bed. She looked at him and then the bed, then her feet then back to the bed, unsure. He moved slightly and patted the spot next to him, "Come on up." He said feeling guilty yet again. She climbed up next to him and slowly laid down. "C-c-can, can I s-sleep with you t-tonight? Please, Spence?" She asked as she started to cry. Her tears tore at his heart.

"shhh… of course you can." He hugged her as she started to cry harder.

"I miss momma." She mumbled into his chest. "Why'd they go away Spence?"

"Gram's sick Katie-girl, momma and daddy had to go take care of her."

"Oh" she said. "Is gram gonna be okay?" she asked as her tears slowed.

"Oh Katie- girl, I hope so." He couldn't tell her that her grandmother was going to die but he didn't want to promise she'd be okay knowing she wouldn't be.

"Well, I guess gram needs momma more than, but I still miss her." Her word's reminded him how sweet his little sister was, and he promised himself he would be nicer to her from now on.

**Don't worry I'm getting to Claire and Quil. Please keep reading and review. :)**


End file.
